


a stich in time saves nine

by madie_time



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Captivity, Character Death, Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, Mental Anguish, Mild Gore, Mind Break, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Psychological Torture, Sad Ending, This is Bad, Torture, first fanfic, galra - Freeform, lotor - Freeform, lotor/lance - Freeform, my poor lance, stiching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie_time/pseuds/madie_time
Summary: one-shot - first attempt at writting fanficinspired by AHS Hotel.Unimpressed with Lance's stubbornness Lotor decides that he might need to give him a little 'push' to help him settle in and knowing how much of a social butterfly Lance is he has the most perfect idea.





	a stich in time saves nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writting a fanfiction so please only creative criticism.  
> I know i am most definitly going to the deepest level of hell for this.  
> I really hope this is okay i'm mega shy about sharing my writting but this idea has been buzzing around in my head for awhile. So please have a cup of tea and make your self comfertable while entering my unusual mind.

Lance was drifting on the verge of consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was the ever increasing pounding headache he felt. Probably the concussion he obtained when Lotor rammed his down onto the metal table he’s been restrained to for days now. The metal table… he couldn’t feel it, the solid freezing touch of it against his back was gone, he sluggishly tried to gather his thoughts. Where was he? He was laying down, on something soft, very soft.

Refusing to open his eyes, Lance still was aware that his hands were bound in tight handcuffs against his torso, it wasn’t as restraining as the leather restrains he’d grown accustomed to over his imprisonment. A sharp pain drew his attention to his left calf causing him to clench his to the hide the hiss of pain. As if someone had flipped a switch he could feel these small punctures all over his body; down both arms, thighs and his calves. Lance felt his body tense involuntarily with the sudden stinging – not a good idea as it felt as if his body began to burn from every crevice. He felt a slight wince escape his mouth. Lance’s whole frame went deadly stiff when he felt someone place a finger over his lips. 

“Shhhh, it’ll be over soon enough, my pet,” a voice soothed from above him.  
A lump caught in Lance’s throat, Lotor. His eyes flew open and he instantly regretted his decision his he realized there was an intense light positioned directly above him. He blinks in an attempt to reduce the watering in the corners of his eyes. The light felt as if was searing his eyes, but knowing Lotor was currently in the same room he refused to let his guard down again. He could feel Lotor running his hands faintly down his thighs. Lance tried to kick him and pull away from the touch. He could barely move his legs, the burning pain returned with his struggle it felt as if he was restrained by weights on both sides. Not just his legs all alone his body. Lance He attempted to pull his body up so at least he wasn’t laying there extremely vulnerable but the weights held him down. Lance’s head throbbed with his efforts and the panic of being unable to move. Lotor let him struggle until he tired himself out, Lance was panting, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to ease his headache. 

Lotor ran his hands through Lance’s hair gently while whispering for Lance to relax and calm down.  
“Don’t touch me!” Lance spat out “Get away from me!”  
“Don’t worry soon you’ll yearn for me to be close, to hear my voice” Lotor spoke softly into his ear as he caressed Lance’s face, “I know how much you have missed your friends, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, my pet.”

Lance tried to tug his head away from Lotor’s grasp, but he felt the tips claws scrapping his cheek, warning him not to move. Lotor held Lance still as he pressed their lips together in an unwilling embrace. Lance refused to give Lotor the satisfaction, he refused to let him enter his mouth so he kept his lips firmly pressed together. Lotor pulls away with his eyes narrowed, to Lance’s surprise his disdainful expression shifted into a dark smirk.  
“You will lean soon enough.” Lotor mused as he stood and walked away from Lance locking the door as he exited the cell.  
Every light in the room dimmed to an uneasy luminous blue shade. Lance bit down on him lip as he began struggling again, refusing to look around out of impending fear. 

After 5 minutes of tiresome pulling and yanking, his body collapsed onto the soft base he was stuck on. Talking multiple deep breathes through his clenched teeth, he came back to himself after his panic. He felt his body go rigid. He could smell blood, metallic sickly scented blood. He must have been to occupied with Lotor to notice before. Lance knew some of it was his, he could feel it running down his thighs but something felt off, he knew it wasn’t that simple.

Lance slowly turned his head to his right side and his throat released a hoarse scream, his body retching with sobs at the sight.  
Plaxum.  
Plaxum was staring straight back at him. Blank, soulless eyes looked at him. Blood covered her entire face, still dripping from her mouth. Unbreathing and unmoving she just sat there hauntingly.  
Lance tore away from her, unable to bare the sight, he could feel the tear pouring from his eyes obscuring his vision. He dared to look down at his own body and again felt his body retch at the image, all the way down his right side were large stiches made with thick metallic wire. It was stitching him together with Plaxum. The stitches went through him and through her. Connecting them together, he was bound, to Plaxum’s dead body.  
Between his sobs he looked to his left side only to see Swirn in the same position. connected to him. Lifeless, covered in blood, she was missing her left arm and half her tail.

Lance screamed. He screamed as loud as his vocal chords would allow over and over until his throat was raw and the screams came out as silent sobs.  
Any guard who walked past would have thought he was dying, but no one came. No one entered his cell for 4 days. Leaving him alone. Not alone. Stuck, stitched together, held down against his friend’s dead bodies.


End file.
